MRAM (Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory) is memory device that uses magnetic elements with a magnetoresistive effect as memory cells that store information, and have been attracting attention as next-generation memory device characterized by high-speed operation, large capacity, and non-volatility. Furthermore, research and development have been conducted to enable MRAM to replace volatile memory such as DRAM and SRAM. In this case, MRAM is desirably operated in accordance with the same specifications as those of DRAM and SRAM in order to keep development costs low and to allow the replacement to be smoothly achieved.